Trauma
by Dark Speed Demon
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, when one hears those words they think of speed and positivity, but truly, what is the backstory behind the kindhearted, cocky hero? What happened before he met Tails, Amy, and the gang? Secrets reveal themselves as Sonic's past slowly unfolds in front of everyone's eyes. What if all this time... 'Sonic' was just a mask trying to hide his real self... that side.


**(A/N)**

 **I wanted to take some breaks from other fanfics and start a new one. (*Cough* Even though I'm working on like *Cough* three at the *Cough* moment.) I've always been fantasizing about this one fanfic too! Ever since I did this one roleplay on Google Plus, I've always thought of Sonic's past, and boy, I've thought of it for awhile.**

 **It can go in many different ways, but this is** _ **MY**_ **official past for the blue hero. If you want, you can think of Sonic's past like this as well! I cover some of it in** _ **Light and Dark**_ **(Sequel to** _ **A Rose with a Dark Secret**_ **.) But this is the full truth, or just a fresh start. SonAmy will also be in this fanfic (Pretty much in like,** _ **ALL**_ **of my fanfics XD!)**

 **You'll never look at him the same way you did before...**

* * *

 _ **/|\~TRAUMA~/|\**_

* * *

 **No POV**

"C'mon Egghead! Release the critters!"

A blue blur was chasing after an old nemesis of his, Dr. "Ivo" Robotnik. Or in _his_ words, _Egghead_. He chased him throughout a deep dark forest after he had beaten him once more, unfortunately, the doctor still had some innocent animals with him.

"Don't you give up? You blue rodent!"

The figure simply chuckled, "You forget this all the time! I _never_ give up!" the doctor groaned in frustration and pounded his fist upon his console. His Eggmobile started to thrust forward with high velocity, leaving the hedgehog behind.

"I see what you're getting at… you want to race! So be it!" he remarked and started to carry on faster. It was starting to get harder at accelerating, but that didn't stop the hero from leaving a few innocents left behind.

He jumped over logs, rocks, and his least favorite thing of all time, _water_. Soon, a figure was coming into the hedgehog's sight, it was Eggman. The blue speedster grinned and his eyes shimmered with hope that he'd save the animals.

With his hope, he carried on faster and faster, his smile growing wider with each tree he passed.

The blue speedster finally caught up to the capsule his enemy had kept the animals locked within. "Can't you go any faster? I wanted a decent race! It was pretty fast to catch up to you! Maybe you should fix those little booster-thingies!"

Before the doctor could react, the hero had hit the capsule lock and all the animals fled. The scientist held his head, "NOOOO!" he screamed with anger.

The blue blur jumped in front of the doctor with his arms crossed and then wagged his finger. "Hey, I told you to release them!" he shouted with glee and triumph. "You ruin everything!" a slight pause, "I'm not done with you yet, rodent!"

The hero cockily snickered, "Oh, what now? Another one of your useless robots?!" the doctor didn't like that response. "Would you get off my Eggmobile?! I don't like you staining the glass with your horrid hedgehog emanation!"

In embarrassment, he jumped off and looked up at him. "Pfft, so… what now? What's your _greatest_ invention this time?" the egg shaped man played with his fingers. "You'll find out soon… the time hasn't come for you to see!"

As to the doctor's surprise, the hedgehog had a blank stare on his face, as if he wasn't amused. "What? No ignorant remark? That's new…" he sweat nervously. "Uh…" The blue hero pointed behind Eggman and the doctor slowly turned around.

A pack of animals, baring their fangs at the evil scientist with dread were facing in front of the two. Even though the blue speed demon had saved them, he was still slightly afraid of what they were about to do.

Whistling in apprehensive remark, the blue hedgehog started to walk away, slowly. Eggman looked over at him and gave a sign of distress and the hero shook his head and ran off. "SONIC! HELP!"

Before he could beg no more, the animals jumped on top of him, causing him to scream and fly off quickly, hoping that the flickies wouldn't catch up to him. "I'll get you for this, Sonic, and I have a plan… a dreadful one, that is…"

* * *

 **Tails's POV**

Amy and I stared up ahead where Sonic ran into the forest to chase after Eggman. I was always worried whenever Sonic went alone, I guess that's my brotherly instincts. We were best friends, but I like to think of us as brothers, I know he feels the same. After all, he did find me on Southern Island when I was a little fox, since that, we've gone on many adventures with each other.

Looking at Amy could only make me worry for Sonic even more. Her face was full of misery, her hands were on her chest, she was close to tears. That's enough to make anyone feel the same, Amy does get easily upset over Sonic and she can be very overprotective though.

I could feel the pain Amy has whenever Sonic leaves her. It was no doubt that she had extreme feelings for him, for chaos' sake, she forces him to marry her.

"Tails…" I turned my head to the source who had said my name, being none other than Amy. "What is it?" "Do you think Sonic will be ok?" She had struck me with a question that I couldn't be sure about. I'll listen to my heart and say he would be fine, he's stronger than anything, "Don't worry about it, he can deal with anything!"

My remark calmed Amy down, but she still looked tense. I would've went after Sonic, but I just couldn't leave Amy behind, If the Tornado was still in working condition, no doubt I would fly after Sonic, I wouldn't mind bringing Amy either.

In the distance I could see a speck in the sky, it looked like… "Eggman!" Amy squealed with dread. It looked like he was flying from something… then that means… "Sonic!" The pink hedgehog had screamed once again, but it seemed more cheerful and welcoming.

That could only mean one thing… I turned my head around and saw Sonic struggling to free himself from Amy's hug. "Uh… Tails…" I laughed and Sonic grimaced right back, but in a playful way, "A little help?"

Amy nuzzled her head into Sonic's fur and purred lowly, "Oh, Sonikku, I was so worried!" Sonic's muzzle turned slightly red, causing me to laugh in a snickering manner. _"Ah, true love…"_ Apparently they both heard me and Amy seemed close to fainting in joy, while Sonic was shooting me a glance.

"Why are you guys so wound up to see me? You're acting like something was wrong," he nervously asked, but in a cool manner. Before I could say anything, Amy beat me to it, "I'm always worried about you, darling!~"

Sonic shook his head and looked at me, wanting an answer. "Something seemed odd when you left, I felt like you weren't coming back. I still have that feeling…" He simply smiled warmly at me and patted my head gently. "Are ya sure I'm gonna die? Pfft! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Nothing can kill me!"

Amy's eyes widened when he mentioned _death_ , but he seemed hopeful in his statement and decided to shake the thought off, "What happened out there, exactly?" Sonic and I turned our heads to the sakura hedgehog and Sonic and I exchanged glances, "Yea, what did happen?"

Sonic put his hand on his hip and leaned his weight on the other side, "Y'know, just a chase through the forest, luckily I freed the rest of the animals, but he did mention something about a plan before he flew off."

I was puzzled with the whole _plan_ and decided to ask, "Do you know anything about it? Did he mention anything?" "Nope. He just told me that I would find out when the time has come." Amy walked over to Sonic and held his hand gently. "Sonikku, it could be dangerous… we don't know what he could be planning…"

Sonic gave his genuine smile. "Don't worry, Amy, he's had some _decent_ plans in the past, but that didn't stop us!" Amy giggled and stroked her thumb on his hand, making Sonic look away.

I looked at the sky and saw it becoming a bright tangerine color, meaning the sun was setting. I heard a soft and feminine yawn and turned around to see Amy rubbing her eye drowsily, "You sleepy, Amy?"

The pink hedgehog nodded "It's been a long and stressful day for me… for all of us." I couldn't disagree with her, I think we all needed our rest. Sonic picked up Amy bridal style, making her squeal slightly and blush. "I'll see you at the workshop, Tails, I gotta take Amy to her house."

"Alright Sonic, but what about the Tornado? Eggman shot it down." Sonic looked up, wondering, "We should leave it here and come back for it tomorrow, no one will find it anyways. Plus, if something does happen to it, I'm sure we'll find a way through things!" Sonic smiled and patted my head.

Nodding in response, Sonic spoke again. "Hey bro, any plans for dinner? I'm starving!" I chuckled and put my hand on my chin. "I'll have something made for us once you're back!" Sonic winked, "great! I'll see you in about…" Sonic stopped and pondered, "two minutes!"

My eyes widened in shock. "What?! I won't have time to prepare dinner in that amount of time!" Sonic snickered, "Alright! Fine! I'll give ya ten!" "Alright! That's more lik-" I was cut off by soft snoring and looked at Sonic's arms to see Amy asleep. "Pfft, I'll go for a little run once I drop her off."

I laughed, "Stay out of trouble!" Sonic, still grinning, sped off with Amy in his arms. Once he took off, I flew straight to the house to prepare Sonic and I something to eat.

* * *

 **Sonic's POV**

The wind was chilly tonight, I didn't want Amy to freeze, so I covered her in my embrace. She returned the favor luckily and kept me slightly warm. I looked up at the sky, it looked beautiful tonight. The contrasted colors seemed so soothing… as if nothing else mattered, there was no pain, no suffering, but pleasure and happiness.

I looked down and saw Amy, soundly asleep, with each small and swift breeze caused her quills to softly move with the wind. I smiled gently and heard a rumbling echo in the distance. I slowed down and looked toward the source and saw black clouds that flashed every once in awhile with bolts of lightning.

I groaned in frustration, I was going to have to run around in this weather until the ten minutes were up. It seemed like it was coming in fast as well, I didn't mind the lightning, I could outrun that, it was the water that I despised.

Water was my one thing I would gladly avoid. I hated the feeling when you were soaked and other... reasons.

I figured I could just stay inside of Amy's house and wait for the minutes to pass by, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, she _always_ wants me around her. I could start to see Amy's house in the distance, she prefered to live in Station Square, on the other hand, I don't really live anywhere to be exact.

The only place I ever actually sleep the most is at Tails' Workshop. He has a room for me and everything else. Although I'd prefer to sleep on the roof or upon a tree branch.

As I passed through Station Square I was greeted by citizens,

"Hey look! It's Sonic!"

"It's him! Oh my chaos!"

"Isn't that Amy Rose in his arms?!"

My smile grew with each remark, to them, I was their savior and protector. I was practically a hero and celebrity in their eyes. It felt good to be doing the right things, I despised being hated, it brought back memories I didn't want to remember.

I approached Amy's doorstep and put my hand on the knob, only to find out that it was locked. I groaned internally and frowned, but I then remembered that she had kept her key hidden under the soil of her roses.

I don't know why she told me that she had her key there, but then again, why did she love me so much? I held Amy up with one hand and used the other as I kneeled down to the soil and dug through it gently, not wanting to ruin her roses, and felt something made of brass. "Ah-Ha!" I exclaimed in triumph.

I put the key into the lock and twisted it right, allowing access to the insides of the pink lovers house. Once I opened the door I got a whiff of the smell of roses and a nice smell that I couldn't quite tell what it was to be exact.

I flicked the lights on so I could see and saw the staircase. I firmly grabbed onto Amy and walked up the steps, causing the wood to creak. I cringed at the sound, I could've woken her up, that would be a bad thing.

I slowed my pace and and held my breath filled with stress. I took baby steps, all very slowly, I was getting there, but very sluggishly. I growled silently, I hated being in one place for too long. I don't want to be in one place because… I don't want to even remember, I had terrible memories from it.

After a long _hike_ up the stairs, I finally made it and sighed with relief. I looked down Amy's hallway and saw a door with a rose carved into the wood. Known by instinct, it had to be her room. I walked over to the room and put my hand on the knob as I opened the door and turned on the light.

Once I turned the lights on, I totally regretted it. There were portraits, plushies, and a pillow with my face imprinted onto the cotton. Seeing this sight made me feel insecure, she was obviously _very_ obsessed with me.

I walked over to her bed and laid her upon it very slowly and softly. My ear twitched due to the sound of rain hitting the roof, only meaning that the storm is close. Sighing, I walked over to her window and saw the streets of Station Square being covered in the water that fell from the darkened heavens.

The rain was almost mesmerizing to look at, but there was no way I was going to run through _that_. I walked out of the room and downstairs to the television, I wanted to see how long this storm will last.

Grabbing the remote, I turned the TV on and was hit with the announcer giving me the forecast with a blaring loud voice. "AH!" jumping with surprise I dropped the remote, "no, no, no, NO!" I screamed, this was definitely going to wake Amy up.

I dived for the remote and turned the television off, I was completely out of breath as I laid upon the floor. I crossed my fingers and prayed to chaos she wasn't awake. My heart was beating as fast as I could go.

"S-Sonic…"

The voice seemed groggy and feminine, I rolled my eyes in response, well, I have to spend my night with _her_ now. "What are you doing here?" Taking a breath, I put my fingers on my temples, "I carried you home, but you fell asleep and it started to rain. I _wanted_ to see the forecast for tonight because I didn't want to run in it. But the TV was incredibly loud, thus, here we are now."

Before Amy could reply, I cut her off, "Why do you listen to TV this loud, woman!" giggling, Amy gave a response. "Silly, my power went out today, everything must've reset, the original volume is that high."

I glanced back and forth at her and the television. "Uh… y'know what… nevermind…" shaking my head, I looked out the window. "Sonic, you didn't know it was supposed to rain tonight?" "Pssh! I don't have time to look at the weather! I have things to do! Like now! Tails and I were planning on having dinner with each other tonight."

I could feel Amy's sudden touch on my shoulder. "You could eat with me… I have leftover chili dogs from yesterday." I turned around to face her. "Alright, I'll stay! But nothing mushy and don't expect for some romance to spark between us! I'm staying here until the storm passes!"

Her smile grew wide "I'll go prepare dinner!" she chirped as she left the room, "Ugh, what have I gotten myself into…"

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I ran into the kitchen and squealed on the inside, _"Sonic is in my house! Squeeee!~"_ flicking on the lights, gracefully, I opened the fridge and scanned for the chili dogs, I spotted a few and set them on the tray. I wanted this to be special, maybe I should bake them…

Yes! That's exactly what I'll do! I grabbed my baking apron and I opened the oven and set the temperature to no more than 350 degrees. I added some spices on top of the chili dogs and put them inside the oven to bake. _"Oh, he'll love this!"_

Walking over to the corner, I gazed at him from afar. He seemed to be looking out the window, dangit! I want to gaze into those nice emerald green eyes of his. His figure started to turn around, I freaked out within and ran back into the kitchen. "Hey, Amy, I'm going to call Tails and tell him I can't come over tonight due to the weather." "That's fine!"

I heard his footsteps walk into the kitchen as I turned around and leaned my hands on the counter. Sonic walked over to the telephone and put in Tails's number as he put the phone up to his ear. I felt like leaving and giving them privacy, but I had the chili dogs to look after.

I heard a faint static coming from the telephone and Sonic was looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. He had the phone up to his ear and he tapped his foot impatiently. "C'mon Tails… pick up the phone!"

In a state of timing, I heard a _hello_ on the end of the phone. "Hey, bro, the weather seems pretty bad out tonight, I'm afraid I won't be able to make it, I'll be spending my night over here with Amy." I heard nothing from the other end for some time. _"Oh yea, that's fine, but I won that bet! You owe me!"_

Sonic looked down in shame "It's not my fault it rained!" I heard Tails's laughter on the other end of the phone. "Ergh… good night." Sonic gently placed the phone back in place and leaned against the wall with his eyes shut.

He kind of acted like Shadow at the moment. Curiosity was reaching it's way out of me, why did Sonic hate the water so much? I didn't want to ask now, maybe in the future…

The ding from the oven snapped me back to reality. "Dinner is ready." My blue hero nodded and gave a warm smile. "Thanks, Amy!" I felt a blush sneaking its way up my muzzle. "Y-You're welcome…"

I bent down to the oven and grabbed my mitten to open the burning hot stove. Once the door opened, a sweet aroma filled the room, that I myself, was caught off guard by. "Pssh! You're one heck of a cook!" he replied, in which sounded like he was surprised like me. "Thanks, Sonic! I try!"

I set the tray on the stove "You can go sit down, I'll bring it to you!" Sonic looked at me with one of those genuine looks he always gives. "Are you sure? I don't need to have you do all the work." I looked at him and gave a nod, I'd do anything for him…

In understanding, Sonic walked into my dining room, leaving me to serve dinner. I wanted to make this absolutely wonderful for him!

* * *

 **Sonic's POV**

I flicked the lights on in the dining room and looked around, there was wedding china in many cupboards and display. Amy may be obsessive over me, but she has a lot of taste in cooking and decor.

There were roses carved into the seats, it was no doubt that she was formal. I saw a portrait of a small pink figure being held by a white hedgehog that looked like she was queen and another but black and a king. I picked the picture up and looked at it, there seemed to be a rose in the background.

It looked nice, the pink figure almost looked like Amy when she was young. I set the picture back in its original position and sat down in a chair, any chair to be exact.

The aroma was making its way to the dining room, It was amazing and filled with pleasure. No one can cook as good as Amy can! The smell was soothing, it made me want to stay here and sniff it forever, that's saying something, I don't like to stay in one spot forever.

"Oh, Sonikku~"

My eyes widened from my self-proclaimed _girlfriend_ 's holler. "Uh…" turning around I saw Amy in her cooking apron with a tray of spiced and toasted chili dogs.

"Bon Appetite~"

Speechless I was, alright! I feel like all my senses were draining from me, but, in a good way. I couldn't tell what it was either… love? Pssh! No way!

Amy could tell I was mildly confused, she placed the tray in front of me and gave me that warm smile of hers. "I can leave if you want…" Leave? I didn't want to be left alone… besides, my friends make me feel happy and secure.

"Nah… it's alright, you can stay, I don't mean to be rude." Her smile widened and she sat next to me. At this point, I was lost completely, I didn't know what to do! Amy stared at the ground, she was probably nervous as well. We've never been closer and more… alone with each other than ever.

I stared at the platter and looked back at her. "I won't be able to eat all of these myself." The pink hedgehog glanced at me "What do you mean?" she looked at me curiously. "Would you mind if you shared this delicious platter with me?" I replied.

Amy's eyes widened and she hid a light blush. I groaned internally _"Oh chaos… what am I doing?"_ Amy looked back, "I don't mind at all," she smiled.

I didn't want this to go all romance-like, or whatever Amy fantasizes about. I was simply spending some time at her house and was eating dinner along with her as well. It was nothing special.

I gently moved the tray of food towards her, therefore the cuisine was aligned between us. I didn't dare to say a word and I knew she felt the same. There was tension between us, it was obvious, I was beginning to sweat nervously.

"Uh, ladies first!" quickly I grabbed a random chili dog and tossed it to her; it hit her face. Amy scowled at me as I tried holding in laughter. Her aspect had chili smeared across her cheek, along with some cheese mixed in all together. The cheese was slowly sliding down her face and she looked flustered. I couldn't help but let my laughter out, "BWAHAHA!" the noise slipped out and it was loud.

Clenching my eyes shut; I felt a mushy substance hit my nose. The aroma was strong and I felt like I was going to sneeze. Opening my eyes, I saw Amy staring at me with a smirk plastered on her face, "Right back at you!~" Taking my hand I wiped off the sticky chili and let a small chuckle. "Awwww, Alright! It's a draw!" Amy tilted her head, "Really?" grabbing another chili dog, quickly, I threw it directly in her face. "NOPE!"

Starting the whole fight all over again, Amy squealed with excitement "Ohhhhh! You're going to get it! You blue devil!" she put her hand on the tray and grabbed another chili dog, this one larger than the others, "this one was made specially for you, now you're going to take it to the face!"

I gulped, right before I could cover my face, Amy didn't even bother to throw it, instead, she slapped it across my face, "YOWCH!" The pink hedgehog giggled and started to smear it across my face. "Pfft, you're one heck of a girl, aren't you?" "What can I say? I live for you!"

Groaning in embarrassment, even though no one was here, I covered my face. "Aaaammmyyy…" she laughed more, "Alright! I'll stop!" there was a pause, "I think we should get cleaned up." Returning my gaze from my hands and looking at her, she was wiping her face off with her cooking apron.

I looked down and saw that my body had some splatters of chili sauce, cheese, and a few herbs; most likely spices. My gaze turned to a nearby piece of glass which could show my reflection. Surely enough, my face looked much like my body; covered in food.

My stomach slowly rumbled and once again changed my gaze to the tray. There were two chili dogs, untouched, licking my lips, I walked over and ate one of them in no time. "Mmmmm~" I grabbed the other and slowly brought it to my widening mouth, I shut my eyes; wanting to taste this bliss with pleasure, but stopped once I felt a touch of canvas on my cheek.

Opening my eyes and changing my stare from the chili dog and over to the source, I saw Amy's hand shyly retreat with her cooking apron in the other arm. I'm assuming she was using it to wipe my face off, "Nah, it's alright, I can do it myself."

She nodded, "Okay, but you'll need something powerful to get the stain off your fur," she looked down, putting her hands behind her back, and kicked her boot repetitively. "Maybe some bathing could help."

My pupils shrank into my eyes, "Uh, no thanks…" Amy put her hands on her hips and glared, "You're going to take a bath or at least shower, mister! I don't need you staining my house with your foulness!" "Me?! What about you?!" her glare changed into a dazed, but daydreamy look. "Sonic and I? In the shower?!"

" _No, oh chaos, please no..."_ Amy shook her head and looked at me, confused. "Of course, I'll give you your privacy…" I still wasn't amused, I didn't want to be covered in the liquid known as water. "Amy, please! Don't make me bathe!" her look was threatening now, I could see some worry within her eyes as well. "Come on! It's not bad! Why don't you like the water?!"

I didn't want to answer this, I've kept this secret… and feeling for too long.

I can't tell her.

Nothing more,

Nothing less.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I already know what I've got planned for this fanfic! :3 But I will say, it is very dark and there is blood and gore. It's gonna be INSANE.**

 **Why do you think that Sonic is so scared of H2O? Hmmmmm~~~? Also, what do you think of the cover? It wasn't my art, but I rather edited it! (It was on Pinterest! Don't bug me for the author's name!)**

 **If you squint can you see a reference to** _ **A Rose with A Dark Secret**_ **?**

 **Speaking of other fanfics, I thank** _ **Meow21**_ **for making** _ **beLIEve**_ **, it's given me so many ideas for this fanfic! (Judging because, it is revolving around Sonic's past, but this is MY version.) Same thing for** _ **Bullet Nick**_ **'s fanfic** _ **Trauma**_ **. Two stories you should definetly check out!**

 **Also, the cast of characters will be huge! There are going to be recurring characters and of course some OC's. What? You don't like OC's? Yea, I can have mixed feelings on some of them, some seem awesome and have a great personality, (IMA LOOKING AT YOU NIKKI!) and some are just… there. I promise to have my OC's filled with the lovable crap! And just leave all of the… non-lovable crap to the side!**

 **If you want some hints to the story, check out my profile. That's all I'm going to say!**

 **SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!~ AND HAVE A GREAT ST. PATRICK'S DAY! DON'T FORGET TO R &R!**

 **Don't expect anything else anytime soon either! For my birthday is coming up soon!**

 **(Eh, just joking, when don't I write? LEL.)**


End file.
